That Pregnant Glow
by sweetteasus
Summary: Another fill for the kink meme. Alfred is turned on by Kiku's baby bump.


Another fill for the kink meme. I apologize for the crappiness: first time writing m-preg and my first time in a long time writing sex.  
**Disclaimer****: I don't own _Hetalia_.

* * *

** "You know, seeing you like this is really fucking hot." Alfred whispered hotly into Kiku's ear, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's protruding belly and peppering the back of his neck with kisses. Kiku sighed, he really wasn't in the mood for this right now; his feet were killing him, he had dinner to prepare, and the dishes weren't going to wash themselves.

"Alfred-san…" he warned as the American continued the assault on his neck.

"So gorgeous." Alfred said, pressing himself into Kiku and allowing his hands to room over the expanse of belly.

"Alfred-san, please." Kiku said, a bit more firmly. No such luck as Alfred was seriously trying to merge himself with the smaller man, the beginnings of an erection pressed firmly against his rear.

"Seeing you like this," Alfred's breath was like fire in his ear, "just makes me want to bend you over and take you right now." Kiku tried in vain not to blush, ignoring his words in favor of carefully extracting himself from the other man's grasp.

"Alfred-san, really, I'm not in the mood right now. Perhaps later on tonight, if I'm not too exhausted." Alfred pouted, not bothering to tear his eyes from Kiku's behind as he waddled over to the refrigerator. It had been too long since the last time they had sex; Kiku was reluctant to do anything outside of the occasional handjob out of fear of hurting the baby. Alfred had tried many times to initiate intercourse, each time was rebuffed with the excuse of being too tired or something was aching. Not that Alfred didn't understand, oh no. He helped out as much as he could: fixing dinner, doing laundry, giving Kiku massages, and just in general trying to make things easier on him. It was, as Kiku was quick to point out, his fault that he was in this condition.

And what a glorious condition it was. Alfred didn't deny it, when he first heard the news, he was _ecstatic_. He had made sure to tell everyone that he knew that he was going to be a father within an hour after getting the news, including his past bosses and he even managed to convince his current boss to call an emergency joint session of Congress, just so he could tell them all in person. He was constantly buying baby things, having bought enough stuff for his DC and New York apartments as well as Kiku's Tokyo and Kyoto residences. And that was before Kiku had even started to show. Alfred was ivery/i pleased to say that pregnancy suited the other man; his skin had a lovely glow to it and then there was that delicious baby bump…

At first, he was mesmerized by the way Kiku's stomach stuck out. They would spend countless nights either sitting on the couch or on the veranda, Alfred's head in Kiku's lap, pressed against his stomach listening to the tiny heartbeat of their child. He would sing lullabies as well as tell stories using the people they knew, though they always ended with the dashing hero marrying the beautiful dark-haired princess. Then, when Kiku slipped into the second trimester, Alfred found it difficult to keep his hands to himself. Kiku was already gorgeous, while he was pregnant, he was damned irresistible.

"Hey," Alfred began, coming up behind Kiku, "don't worry about dinner. We'll order in tonight." Kiku looked suspicious as he gently closed the door, wiping his hands on the folds of his yukata.

"Alright, Alfred-san. Just no hamburgers, please?" Alfred nodded as he grabbed his hand and led Kiku out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Alfred-san…" Kiku warned as they headed to the bedroom. Alfred shushed him with a chaste kiss to the lips before continuing on. Once arriving, Alfred flicked on the lights and guided Kiku over to where the bed was. Kiku hesitated before looking up Alfred through his bangs. Before Kiku could protest, Alfred crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Kiku relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Alfred to slip his tongue in, tasting the familiar territory. Kiku's arms found themselves across the American's broad shoulders while Alfred grabbed Kiku's bottom and pulled him close, making sure that he could feel his arousal. Kiku gasped before breaking the kiss and shaking his head.

"No, Alfred-san, not right now…we might hurt the baby…" Alfred could feel Kiku harden at the contact, this was the most aroused he had been in weeks. He continued running his hands over Kiku's bottom while running his tongue across his neck.

"Please, Kiku? I promise, we'll be careful…" Alfred said, placing one hand on Kiku's stomach before nipping at the pale skin of his neck. Kiku sighed before giving a small nod; Kiku had to admit that he did feel guilty in denying Alfred the past few weeks. He dropped his hands from Alfred's neck to his belt, undoing the buckle and unzipping his pants before Alfred stopped him in order to undo Kiku's obi. He was about strip him of the yukata before Kiku stopped him.

"No, please, leave it on…" Alfred shrugged before quickly stripping himself of his pants and underwear, freeing his cock. Kiku blushed at the sight of it before unbuttoning Alfred's shirt and running his hands across well-defined abs. It really had been too long…

"Hey, there's nothing special about my stomach, yours is the one I want to see." Alfred joked before rummaging through the nightstand for the lubricant. He swiftly located it and before Kiku knew what was happening, Alfred had gently pulled him on top of him into the bed, landing with a soft thud. Kiku's yukata had slipped apart, exposing his chest and stomach.

"Alfred-san, please be careful." Alfred grinned before nudging Kiku's legs apart so he was straddling him, giving Alfred an unobstructed view of that swollen abdomen.

"My god, you're so fucking gorgeous…" Alfred murmured, slipping a hand up Kiku's thigh and lightly trailing his fingers across the silky skin there before wrapping around his erection. Kiku moaned as he flushed deep red before resting his palms on Alfred's chest.

"A-a-alfred-san…" Alfred stroked Kiku gently with one hand, while using the other hand to carefully lift up the back of the yukata in order to expose Kiku's bottom.

"Look at you, Kiku. I've barely touched you and you're leaking already." Alfred chuckled before removing his hand from the smaller man's cock to pick up the lube. Kiku gave a soft whine at the loss of contact before grinding their erections together, trying to get some friction going. He sighed, feeling light-headed at the contact, especially when Alfred began thrusting his hips up. It was a bit clumsy, Kiku not used to being on top in his current condition and Alfred was trying to simultaneously uncap the top to the lube and keep a tight hold on Kiku's hip. Briefly, Alfred was reminded of the first time they had had sex and how clumsy things had been.

"Hey," Alfred whispered, stilling Kiku's hips, "hold still for a minute." Kiku nodded, watching with half-lidded eyes as Alfred coated his fingers with a generous amount of oil before bringing them to Kiku's entrance, lazily trailing around the puckered hole.

"Don't tease, Alfred-san…" Kiku ground out, unhappy at the lack of movement.

"Think of it as payback, Kiku, for you walking around here looking so hot and fuckable." Alfred said, grinning. Kiku was about to argue but whatever he was about to say was cut off with a loud gasp when Alfred finally pushed a finger inside. It had been too long, Alfred mused as he wiggled his finger about, trying to reintroduce Kiku to the familiar feeling of having something inside. Quickly, he located that special spot inside of him, dragging his finger over it slowly, making Kiku cry out his name. Alfred merely ran his other hand across Kiku's stomach before adding a second finger, giving Kiku time to adjust before scissoring them in a slow rhythm, occasionally brushing Kiku's prostate.

"Ah, Alfred…please…" Kiku had shifted so that the yukata was falling off his shoulders, exposing his pale skin. He removed one hand from Alfred's chest and used it to jerk himself off in time with Alfred's movements. Alfred licked his lips, now this was a sight to behold. It wasn't everyday that he got to see Kiku lose himself like this. He slowly removed his fingers before grabbing the lube in order to slick up his cock. He wanted Kiku to be comfortable as well as relax, so he gently grabbed him by the waist and pushed him onto the bed, letting him rest on his side. Alfred got behind him and pulled Kiku into him so his entrance was lined up with his erection.

"Ready?" Alfred whispered into Kiku's ear. When Kiku nodded, Alfred slowly pushed in, moaning at the feel of Kiku's tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Fuck, Kiku, so tight. Almost like a virgin." Alfred growled, wrapping his arms around Kiku and resting his hands just below his navel. Kiku groaned, pushing back in order to get Alfred to move. Alfred acquiesced and began to thrust into Kiku, angling just so he barely brushed against his prostate.

"But you're not…that's what makes it so hot…now when everybody sees you, they know. They know what we did…" Alfred's voice was like fire in Kiku's ear. Kiku was panting now, trailing his hand down past his stomach in order to wrap his hand around his weeping cock and tugging it in time with Alfred's thrusts.

"I want to keep you like this forever…you're so sexy when you're carrying my child. Makes it so fucking hard not just bend you over…" Alfred knew he wasn't going to last, but he desperately wanted to hold on to this. Kiku could only grunt in reply, already close to going over the edge. He ran his tongue over Kiku's neck, pulling Kiku closer so he could go deeper; Alfred's hands roamed over the smaller man's abdomen. Kiku was clamping down hard on Alfred's cock, a sign that he was close to coming. His strokes were becoming more erratic from the combination of Alfred's words and the fact that every thrust was hitting Kiku's spot, making him moan and writhe with each one.

"You're close, I can tell." Alfred's voice was shaky and he was losing his rhythm as he sped up. Kiku could only nod before Alfred gave one last thrust into Kiku's prostate before Kiku's body froze up before he came with a high keen. That was enough to push Alfred into his own orgasm, pulling Kiku as close as he could before he came deeply and violently inside Kiku.

For awhile, they lay there in their post-orgasmic haze, the only sound in the room was their panting before Alfred pulled out of Kiku and rolled him over so he was facing him.

"You're glowing…" Alfred mumbled, placing a kiss on Kiku's forehead. Kiku could only nod before bringing his head to rest on his chest while Alfred wrapped his arms around him.

"She's going to start kicking soon…" Kiku yawned, feeling drained. Alfred chuckled before kissing Kiku deeply.

"I love you…" Alfred whispered.

"I love you, too, Alfred-san…" Kiku whispered back before they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


End file.
